


Making some job friends

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost
Genre: Assassin Distrust, Gen, The first only so much, Tumblr Prompt List Request, awful first meeting, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Suffice to say, assassins are naturally wary around one another.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Making some job friends

Something unspoken regarding assassins was the natural distrust they had for one another. It’s not to say that partnerships were unlikely. However, when killing is the service you sell, distrusting your job mates came naturally.

… Specially if they came from different guilds. And specially, some would say, if they came from the Church.

And so, even with no words exchanged, Vice and Alex’s relationship started on the wrong foot, something that was noticeable in how they tensed around one another.

Which only made the current situation worse.

* * *

“It’s no use. The. Door. Won’t. OPEN!”

Pushing it further, was most certainly made as it refused to budge, in spite of Vice’s best efforts. The door, being made of steel, was too heavy and thick for them to cut through. So, right now, here they were. Stuck in a basement.

It was a simple scout mission. Sneak into some noble’s house, see if they could find anything suspicious to back-up complaints from the population. And evidence they found. Plenty of documents pointing to overtaxation and cahooting with a nearby bandit crew were there, and Euden would have gladly acted on them if not for the fact said noble closed the basement’s door on them.

So, here they were. Two assassins, stuck in a simple basement. What a sad sight, truly.

Alex was ready to stay in silence until either help, or the house’s owner, arrived. However, after a couple of minutes, those plans, too, were dashed. “Will you quit readying yourself for a fight everytime you look at me?”

Finding herself caught by surprise by the question, Alex hesitated, letting her cool and concentrated mask slip for a second, before gathering herself. “Am I truly wrong to believe you distrust me?”

Vice sighed, scratching the back of his head under his hoodie, before answering. “I won’t deny that. It’s true that there is a natural rivalry between people on our career path. But… What can I say? I suppose I have gotten soft, with Euden.”

“… You’re not wary of me, due to what I made Euden go through?”

“Please! You’re far from the first person who harmed or threathned him in some way.” Vice explained, nonchalantly. “He decided you’re worth a shot. So, you are.”

Some silence filled the room again. If Alex was any less skilled at keeping a collected appearance, it’s likely she would have started fidgetting. Noticing that he’d have to finish extending the olive branch, Vice did so. “Look, Jurota, Aoi and I have… Somewhat of a friend group going on, as much as I may dislike to admit it. You can join us. We are all people who must act from the shadows, after all. I always whip up something for us all.”

Alex considered this. She still had difficulty accepting the idea that this is a life she could have, and that people could have an active interest in being her friend. However… She could feel Elisanne and Euden encouraging her to do so, right now. They would want her to do this, and wih good reason.

“Very well. Name whatever time and place you’ll meet next, and you may count me in.”

A satisfied grin came to Vice’s face, upon hearing the answer. However, any further conversation that could happen was interrupted as they heard the basement’s door finally opening. Gripping their daggers, the assassins were ready to leapt into a fight at any moment, only for, instead of an enemy, Jurota be the one standing at the opposite side.

“You were taking long. I’m the back-up.” He explained. “Let’s go. Euden can only keep the noble away from his home for so much longer.”

Grabbing the evidence they came here for, the jobmates nodded as they made their leave.


End file.
